1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular overhead console assembly configurable for use in a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Overhead consoles are commonly provided in the passenger compartment of a vehicle such as an automobile, boat or airplane. Overhead console assemblies are generally elongate structures disposed along the longitudinal axis of a headliner. The headliner includes an upper surface mounted to the interior roof structure of the vehicle and a lower surface having an overlay applied thereon. The overhead console is mounted to the lower surface of the headliner to provide additional storage space for items such as sunglasses, garage door openers and compact discs.
Current overhead console assemblies include a series of accessory compartments for storing items. The accessory compartments are pivotally mounted to the console to allow the passenger to stow and retrieve personal items from the compartment. Overhead consoles assemblies frequently include electrical components, such as overhead lighting fixtures, vehicle controls for the radio and air conditioning systems, electronic components, such as compasses and temperature displays and video monitors.
One significant limitation of current overhead console assemblies is that the accessory compartments cannot be repositioned without a complete rebuild of the console. Fixed accessory compartments restrict passengers from repositioning the compartments based on driver or passenger preference. Another limitation is that stored items must be removed from the accessory compartments to transport the items between the vehicle and another location. It would be advantageous to provide an overhead console assembly for a vehicle having modular accessory compartments easily positionable on the headliner of the vehicle.